


Finally Home

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Let Keith say Takashi please, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: He leaned against the plastered white wall, deciding to stare out at the rapidly expanding security line and the beeps of the technology. He pulled the leather of his gloves down on his wrist as both a distraction and something to pass the time until Shiro's plane landed.  The automated voice over the loudspeaker continued to repeat the same thing without fail.“-do not take any luggage from strangers. If you are asked to look after a piece of luggage from somebody you do not know, contact guest services. Be on time for your board, and listen to the announcements regarding flight boarding-”He was listening, waiting for the simple words of “Flight 405 has landed.”He hoped he didn’t go insane before then. He'd waited three years, he could wait a little longer.





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> “She’d waited three years, she could wait another hour.”-prompt  
> I really do be posting soft sheith after a week of angst.

He tapped his foot against the ragged carpeted floor of the largest airport in Arizona.

The carpet was kind of hideous, with yellow geometric shapes spread out over a bland blue color spanning as far as Keith could see. The bright yellow pattern had quite a large contrast against the dull cyan, but even so he couldn’t look at it for more than a minute at a time. 

He leaned against the plastered white wall, deciding to stare out at the rapidly expanding security line and the beeps of the technology. He pulled the leather of his gloves down on his wrist as both a distraction and something to pass the time until Shiro's plane landed. The automated voice over the loudspeaker continued to repeat the same thing without fail. 

“-do not take any luggage from strangers. If you are asked to look after a piece of luggage from somebody you do not know, contact guest services. Be on time for your board, and listen to the announcements regarding flight boarding-”

He was listening, waiting for the simple words of “Flight 405 has landed.”He hoped he didn’t go insane before then. He'd waited three years, he could wait a little longer. 

He held the bouquet in his hands tightly to his chest, making the light red plastic wrapping make a loud crinkle sound. 

He looked down at the array of blossoming flowers secured by a silk black ribbon. Romelle had helped him pick the flowers from her shop. Shiro hadn’t met Romelle in person yet, as Allura started dating her a year after he left for the military, and since then had put a silver band around her finger.  
She had been ecstatic when he asked for her help, her blond ponytails flying wildly as she ran through her multiple greenhouses filled to the brim with flowers, plants, and stored seeds of all kind.  
She had returned with four different flowers- well, three flowers, one with two different colors. She quickly explained the meaning of each of them in vivid detail, to which Keith wasn’t paying much attention. He was engrossed in thoughts of seeing Shiro again after three years. Even with all the scars, prosthesis and trauma, he was still the same Shiro Keith had fallen in love with. He did, however, catch the very basic meaning for each flower. 

Circled around the edge of bouquet were red tulips, and the petals of each individual flower was perfectly in bloom. He knew Romelle had taken extra care while making the bouquet, and she picked the best flowers from the greenhouse. Red tulips symbolize “undying love without limits.”, how he and Shiro would videochat any possibility they got, those long nights spent talking and laughing together, even if Keith got no sleep those nights, it was worth it. Seeing Shiro smiling and watching his eyes twinkle was worth every consequence it caused.  
Around the center, two different colors of the same flower alternated around. The red and white carnations represented deep love and undying devotion. How when they parted ways, Shiro held his hands in his own and kissed him so gently. He looked up into Shiro’s eyes and said “I’ll wait for you, Takashi. I’ll wait ‘till the end of time for you.”  
And finally, two red roses stood up tall in the center of the bouquet, the small green thorns on the stem entwined together, pulling the roses into each other. The ruby red petals were delicate, and looked to fall any second now. But they never did. They stayed together into the bloom of the flower, each blossom leaning up against each other, dependent on the other while one was dependent on them. 

He watched families pass through the security checkpoint, ranging from couples to parents, to grandparents watching their grandchildren set their backpacks and stuffed animals gently on the conveyor belt for scanning. Young lovers passing through, little girls and boys looking up at their parents with a painfully soft expression before passing through. He barely even noticed the voice on the loudspeaker changing. 

“-ight 405 has now landed, head to baggage claim five for pickup-”

He snapped himself out of his thoughts and quickly turned his head to face the slim hallway, which deposited those who had exited from flights beyond the security checkpoint and into the long lines of people heading to baggage claim terminals. He picked at the edge of the short sleeves of his gray t-shirt, hoping he was presentable enough. 

As women, men, and children filed out of the hallway and passed by him without a second glance, he saw a familiar face coming out of the crowd as it started to die down.  
Shiro’s dropped his small duffel bag of his belongings on the floor the second he saw Keith's delicate violet eyes staring back at him.  
Keith’s own eyes started to water, Shiro was finally right in front of him.  
He had a gray jacket wrapped around his waist, and a light green t-shirt with the words “Shirogane, US-PV2” printed small in white left of the shirt collar. His gray jeans were wrapped carefully around the black rubber boots that shone in the light. Two dog tags were laid against his chest, the chain hanging from his bruised neck. Keith barely noticed the changes he had taken on since the last time they kissed, like the prosthesis or the large scar over his nose. He hadn't even realized that he had jumped into his boyfriend’s arms and dropped the carefully crafted bouquet on the dirty airport floor until he felt Shiro’s soft lips on his own just like he remembered.  
As they parted their lips, Keith realized Shiro was practically sobbing with the amount of tears soaking the fabric of his t-shirt, and the tears staining his own cheeks. But the only thing that mattered right now was the man who was holding him so tightly in his arms.  
“Missed you.” Shiro squeaked out through the tears.  
Keith pulled him into another kiss, whispering “Missed you too, ‘Kashi” as they pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
